A Past Forgotten
by Storywriter
Summary: An accident takes away a part of Joey's memory. Will it come bacK? Read and find out.


Sarah Phillips was trying to get through to what she lost. Joey Turk had lost part of his memory due to an accident and now he didn't remember Sarah, and it broke her heart. 

Sarah tried several different techniques, but Joey kept warning her to leave him and his family alone. Sarah wouldn't listen. 

" I am not giving up on the man I love," Sarah said, " Joey has to come around." 

Sarah sat in Emmit's Pub, where Joey liked to hang out after a long day on the beat. Sarah looked at him from a distance; Joey gave her a warning look. 

" Why won't she just leave me alone," Joey thought, " I don't know her." 

Sarah sighed and got up and headed towards where Joey was. 

" Hi Joey," Sarah said. 

" How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" Joey asked. 

" I am not giving up on you," Sarah said. 

" I don't know you," Joey said. 

" You do too," Sarah said, " It's the accident that lost your memory of me." 

" Why would I go for someone like you?" Joey asked. 

" Beats me," Sarah answered, " But you did." 

" I already have a girlfriend," Joey said. 

" You mean that bitch Teri?" Sarah asked. 

" Your out of line," Joey said standing up. 

" She doesn't love you," Sarah said, " I do." 

" I don't care," Joey said. 

" Why are you being so nasty to me?" Sarah asked. 

" Get lost, Sarah," Joey said, " And the next time you bother me I am arresting you for harassment." 

" You wouldn't?" Sarah asked. 

" Try me," Joey said. 

" Why won't you give me a chance to help you?" Sarah asked, " You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." 

" That's nice," Joey said, " But I don't feel the same. Now GO AWAY." 

" Don't yell at me," Sarah said, " Someday Joey Turk you will remember and you'll regret that you ever forgot." 

" Don't count on it," Joey shouted as Sarah went out the door. 

" Weren't you a little harsh on her?" Joey heard. 

Joey turned around to see his brother Mike. 

" She won't leave me alone," Joey said. 

" Sarah is only trying to help you remember what you had," Mike said. 

" What did we have Mike?" Joey asked. 

" An understanding and thoughtful relationship," Mike said, " When you got shot it tore Sarah apart, you two were so tight." 

" How did we come to that?" Joey asked. 

" That's a long story," Mike said, " I don't even know where to start." 

" How did I meet Sarah?" Joey asked. 

" You arrested her for shoplifting," Mike answered. 

" That explains it," Joey said. 

" Explains what?" Mike asked. 

In the meantime Sarah walked home and sat down with a frown on her face. 

" What in the world can I do that will trigger Joey's memory back?" Sarah thought. 

Sarah laid back and went back to a conversation she had with Joey. 

__

Flashback: 

Joey and Sarah sat in her apartment talking after a long day. 

" So?" Joey said. 

" So what?" Sarah asked. 

" Am I going to be able to stay the night or walk away?" Joey asked. 

" Joey I told you that I am not ready," Sarah answered. 

" You never will be," Joey said. 

" What about the weekend, we did talk about it," Sarah said. 

" Lake Geneva," Joey said. 

" It will be perfect," Sarah said. 

Sarah bounced back to reality. 

" I was looking forward to that weekend," Sarah thought, " I wanted to be with Joey. I still do." 

Sarah got up and headed out the door, but ended up running into Joey, who unexpectedly came by.

" What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, " Better yet, how did you remember where I lived?" 

" Mike told me," Joey said. 

" Leave it to Mike to help you come to your senses," Sarah said. 

" He told me of what we once had," Joey said. 

" And what you're leaving behind?" Sarah asked. 

" Yes," Joey said. 

" I was just going to look for you." Sarah said, " Do you want to come in?" 

" I don't know," Joey said. 

" Oh, okay," Sarah said, " I won't bother you anymore." 

Sarah left and Joey just watched her. 

" What else did we have?" Joey thought to himself. 

A few days later, Joey thought to himself about the past, nothing about Sarah clicked in his mind, but why was he constantly thinking about her. 

" Something on your mind?" he heard. 

Joey looked over to see Mike again. 

" I'm thinking about Sarah," Joey admitted, " I can't stop thinking about her." 

" Do you remember anything?" Mike asked. 

" Nothing," Joey said, " But why is this happening?" 

" Sarah's a mystery to you now," Mike said, " Just like she was before you met." 

" I don't get it," Joey said. 

" Sarah ran away from you a few times before you caught her," Mike said. 

" She did?" Joey questioned. 

" Sarah resisted arrest the first time she met you and we lost her in the crowd," Mike said. 

" Then how in the world did we catch her?" Joey asked. 

" Caught her off guard," Mike answered. 

" Caught whom off guard?" asked their father as her walked up. 

" Sarah," Joey answered. 

" She was quite a problem," Joe said, " She wouldn't shut up." 

A few hours later Joey was still thinking about Sarah. 

" What is it about her?" Joey thought. 

" Earth to Joey," he heard. 

Joey's partner Dixon was trying to get his attention. 

" Sorry," Joey said. 

Joey then saw Sarah come out of the coffeeshop. 

" There she is," Joey said. 

" There who is?" Dixon asked. 

" Sarah," Joey said. 

" Oh yeah," Dixon said, " The one you forgot." 

Joey watched Sarah as she walked down the street. 

" Did I ever talk about Sarah?" Joey asked Dixon.

" All the time," Dixon said, " How much she means to you, what she does, and the fact she has been avoiding anything physical." 

" What?" Joey asked. 

" You didn't like the fact that Sarah was making you wait," Dixon said, "You almost broke up with her because of it." 

After his shift was over, Joey had to talk to Sarah, to find out why he was thinking about her so much. Joey went over to Sarah's apartment; she seemed surprised to see him. 

" What are you doing here, Joey?" Sarah asked, " I am leaving you alone like you wanted me too." 

" May I come in?" Joey asked. 

" Sure," Sarah said closing the door after Joey walked in. 

Joey took off his coat and laid it on the back of the chair. 

" What's on your mind?" Sarah asked. 

" You are," Joey answered. 

" Excuse me?" Sarah asked as she sat down, " Why would you be thinking about me?" 

Joey sat down too, " I haven't been fair to you," Joey said. 

" I was just trying to help," Sarah admitted, " I didn't want to turn my back on you." 

" Why?" Joey asked. 

Sarah sighed, " Because no matter what you went through or are going through I still love you Joey, with all my heart and soul, I could never love anyone else." 

" Sarah," Joey said, " Is it true we almost broke up before?" 

" Yes," Sarah answered, " And the reason was.." 

" You wouldn't sleep with me," Joey answered. 

" Well yes and no," Sarah said. 

" What do you mean?" Joey asked. 

" Joey, I would sleep with you but not have sex with you," Sarah said. 

" I must have made it hard on you," Joey said.

" Until you came up with the perfect plan," Sarah said. 

" What was that?" Joey asked. 

" It's a long story," Sarah said. 

" I'm not going anywhere," Joey said. 

Sarah smiled and so did Joey. 

" Where should I start?" Sarah asked. 

" Anywhere you would like, " Joey asked. 

Sarah couldn't resist, she missed Joey and she just leaned over and kissed him. Joey pulled her away. 

" Why did you do that?" Joey asked. 

" That's what I have missed the most," Sarah answered. 

Joey then got up, " This was a bad idea," Joey said, " I didn't expect you to try and seduce me." 

" But," Sarah said, " That's what we planned to do at Lake Geneva, the weekend before you were shot and lost your memory." 

Joey then sat back down, " Is that all?" Joey asked. 

" I was looking forward to it," Sarah said, " It was all planned to carefully and perfectly." 

" Do you really love me?" Joey asked. 

" Yes," Sarah said, " I miss you Joey." 

" I wish I could remember," Joey said, " But I don't and Sarah, I'm sorry, but that can never happen now." 

" My heart belongs to you, I can't fall in love with anyone else," Sarah said. 

" How can I love someone I don't know," Joey said. 

" You know more now then you did a few days ago," Sarah said. 

" I realize that," Joey said, " But Teri and I.." 

" I know," Sarah said, " You can't help it." 

" Sarah I wish I could remember," Joey said, " You sound like the girl I should be with." 

" Do you want to know what you did to ask me out?" Sarah asked. 

" What?" Joey said. 

" Nothing," Sarah said, " I asked you out." 

" And what did I say then?" Joey asked. 

" That it didn't seem right," Sarah said, " You reminded me of the fact that you were the one who arrested me." 

" How did you get off?" Joey asked. 

" No priors," Sarah said. 

" So how did we end up together?" Joey asked. 

" That in itself my friend is one of the longest stories you'll ever hear," Sarah answered. 

" I'm not going anywhere," Joey said. 

Sarah smiled and so did Joey, who still had one of sexiest smiles Sarah ever saw. 

" Are you okay?" Joey asked. 

" I just miss that smile," Sarah said, " It's the one thing I love about you." 

" What did you notice first about me?" Joey asked. 

" Your eyes," Sarah answered, " They're incredible." 

" Your eyes seem to light up your face," Joey said. 

Sarah put on a shy smile, but then let out a sigh. 

" Don't do that," Joey said. 

" I can't help it," Sarah said, " I just miss you so much." 

" It also sounds like you worry too much," Joey said. 

" That's me," Sarah said, " Sarah the worrywart." 

" What else can you tell me?" Joey asked. 

" That at first we couldn't get along," Sarah answered, " I couldn't get through to you." 

" I don't get it," Joey said. 

" I didn't care you were the one who arrested me," Sarah said, " It didn't matter, all I knew was I was in love with you the first moment I looked into your eyes." 


End file.
